Out of the Box
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: There seemed to be a strange cloud lurking over a particular English-speaking country at the meeting. Australia centric. Kink meme fill.


Warning: Slight language. That's it, surprisingly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Authoress Note: This was written awhile ago for the kink meme. The request was for self-conscious Aussie thinking everyone hates him, and for some reason, I decided to fill it. =p I am not Australian, so there are no slang attempts, because I would just fail at it. Some edits have been made. Enjoy. :D

-o0o-

There seemed to be a strange cloud lurking over a particular English-speaking country at the meeting. No one really noticed it, caught up in their own drama, but as the country seemed to fade further and further into the background (even further than Canada!), someone finally approached the gloomy-looking nation.

"Are you alright, eh?" The question was soft-spoken, much like the country who asked, and Australia looked up, confused. Canada hoped it was because of the question and not because the other country didn't recognize him.

"I'm just right, yeah," Australia said, but with an inflection at the end, so it sounded more like a question, like he himself wasn't sure. Then he shook his head, and it became so apparent that he wasn't really.

"Nah, it's just… do ya ever feel, I dunno, secretly hated?"

Canada's brow furrowed as he took on a puzzled look.

"No…but, then again, it's hard to be hated when no one knows who you are, eh?" He laughed quietly at his own expense before brightening a bit.

"I'm sure it's all in your head. No one hates you," he smiled, but then paused, thinking about it.

"Well, _I_ don't hate you…" he trailed off, which only caused Australia to look even more dejected than before. He groaned and put his face into his hands.

"Thanks mate."

"I-I mean…" Canada flushed, realizing his blunder, "look at America! You have an alliance with him, don't you?"

Australia looked up. "Yeah?"

He didn't think it was that spectacular. The superpower had all sorts of relations with different countries, but like a ship drawn to a lighthouse, America ambled over, hearing himself being talked about. He looked at Canada expectantly, who sighed.

"I was just saying that you have an alliance with Australia," Canada said, clearly used to his brother and his ego stroking. America grinned, happy that the talk was positive, and slapped Australia on the shoulder.

"That's right! I'm glad for it too. We heroes need backup after all!"

But once America's attention was drawn to something…

England came over, a bit peeved that his conversation with the ADD nation had been cut dramatically short and looked around at his former colonies like they were conspiring something against him.

"What's all this about?"

"Australia thinks everyone hates him," Canada said quietly, earning a betrayed look from the latter and a confused one from England.

"I don't hate you boy, you're like a son to me."

And quickly, Australia's dejected expression turned into glower, clearly not believing the former empire.

"Bullshit, old man. You left a load of felons on me and then forgot I existed!"

England sputtered, embarrassed, and turned away indignant.

"Well, I-I—that was America's fault. If it wasn't for his bloody revolution—"

"If it wasn't for _my_ revolution?" America interrupted, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you git! I couldn't exactly keep prisoners in North America with a war going on, now could I?"

"See, that's exactly what he's saying! No wonder he thinks you hate him!"

The pair continued to argue back and forth while Canada sighed and Australia continued looking depressed. That is, until commotion caused a domino affect and slowly most of the nations turned their attention towards the quad and learned what was going on.

"Ne, ne~"

Australia jumped slightly, clearly startled, as Italy's arms wound their way around him.

"Ve~ we don't hate you, right Germany~?"

The German man looked uncomfortable, but managed a small nod while France made his way to the other side of the Australian and placed his hand on the Aussie's knee.

"Mon cher, if you are not feeling loved…" he slid his hand up Australia's thigh before the nation slapped it away, but France continued speaking, unperturbed.

"I can help with that, non?"

"_No._"

Soon, there was a tiny crowd of nations around him and Australia flushed, not used to being in the limelight.

"But we're in good relations-aru!"

"Yeah, but—"

"If you like, need a friend or something, we could totally hang out!" Poland put his hands on his hips and seemed to be more and more convinced that that was an awesome idea.

"Yeah! Since like, Liet won't go to the mall with me anymore 'cause of that one thing, you could def take his place," he gasped, "oh! We could get facials and stuff! I mean, you totally need one more than I do; I should get you an appointment ASAP. You'll totally thank me later."

Prussia suddenly popped himself into the conversation.

"What are you on about; I think you're fucking awesome! Not as awesome as me, of course, but it takes a certain level of awesomeness to handle all that poisonous shit at your house. I mean, your place is like a super manly, awesome, death trap."

"Thank you for your sensitivity on the matter, Prussia."

"What'd you say, Nancy boy!"

"I like that ya buy m' furn'ture," Sweden nodded sagely and Finland winced beside him.

"Er, he means that he enjoys your business with him and he hopes that you'll both grow to be friends."

"Tha' too."

Then suddenly, the air around them grew cold and Australia felt a chill grow up his spine, despite the temperature of his home. A few of the nations backed away as Russia came forward, swinging a bottle of vodka in his hands.

"If little Australia is feeling everyone hates him, perhaps he should become one with me," the northern nation smiled, "so when we all become part of Russia, it will not matter, da?"

Australia fought a shiver and shook his head, eyeing the bottle in Russia's hands warily.

"No thanks, mate, I'm good."

Russia shrugged and took a swig of his bottle before going off to terrorize one of the Baltics.

Australia sighed, relieved, and looked up when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. It was America again, smiling down at him with utmost benevolence.

"You're like a little brother to me, you know. Don't think that none of us care about you."

Australia looked around at all of the nations staring at him, smiling (thankfully Russia wasn't one of them) and couldn't help but to feel a bit sheepish. As all the nations stared at him, smiling, he couldn't help but feel a little, well, loved.


End file.
